


It's okay to be afraid

by TheRegularWriter



Series: Miles in the MCU [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Author finished this at 1 AM so she hopes she's tried her best, Author is bad at coming up with titles, Blood and Injury, Family Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Kid Miles Morales, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Ben Parker, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Miles' parents are mostly mentioned, Near Death Experiences, No Romance, POV Alternating, Past Character Death, Peter is good with kids, Platonic Relationships, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegularWriter/pseuds/TheRegularWriter
Summary: Peter saves Aaron Davis' life once again and meets his nephew.





	It's okay to be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would be writing more lighthearted stuff....... but I can't betray my loving angst side, I'm sorry ;A;
> 
> I'm pretty sure this has been done before but I would LOVE to see MCU Peter meeting Miles Morales at some point! Idk if that's going to happen later, possibly in the next Spider-Man films, but still, the idea just popped up in my mind today and soon I found myself writing this :'D
> 
> As always, I apologize for any writing mistakes and for any OOCness. I tried my best to write Miles, since I never read his comics and all we got from movies is his teen self in Into the Spider-Verse. I also managed to write something shorter this time, so I hope it's good enough.
> 
> Regardless, enjoy!

“Miles… you’ve gotta get out of here…”

That day was supposed to be a fun one. Miles had a great time hanging out with his favorite uncle Aaron, the two spending time at the latter’s home until they decided to go outside and get some ice cream not far from there. Aaron was possibly the best person to go to when his father was busy with police officer business.

But now he’s facing a horrible jerk, who isn’t physically built, with a gun in his hands and his shot uncle in front of him, their ice cream cones having fallen and melted.

They were heading back home when some creepy dude arrived threatening Aaron about something weaponry-related – which is crazy, Aaron wouldn’t get involved in those things anymore, having changed after leaving jail – and now Miles is frozen, hasn’t moved since the moment he heard the trigger and the yell his uncle let out. Aaron is on the ground and his shoulder is bleeding so much, he only sees _red_. Miles’ stare shifts from the criminal to his uncle and the red in his white t-shirt multiple times.

“Miles,” Aaron calls him again and his voice is so weak that more tears fill the kid’s bright brown eyes. “Please…”

He winces in pain. Aaron’s are almost closing, and he isn’t breathing well, and he’s in so much _pain_ ; yet he’s trying to get his nephew out of there before he can, too, get shot.

Seeing as though the kid isn’t reacting, the criminal heads towards his uncle, who struggles to protect himself. He hears the trigger again, and Aaron yelps silently as he shrinks and—

“No!”

Before Miles realizes, he’s standing between Aaron and the thug. The latter, at first, is surprised; but now a twisted smile forms on his face, sending shivers down the boy’s spine.

“Miles, _no_!” Aaron yells. “Get out of here!”

“You better listen to him, kid,” The shooter warns. “Go home before things get ugly.”

Miles pants and doesn’t shrink at his threatening tone, nor at Aaron’s weak yet protective protests. The boy knows he’s trembling and won’t stop the tears from falling, but rather than running away and leaving his uncle to die, he steps towards that monster and takes a deep, shaky breath.

“I-I won’t let you h-hurt him!” Miles speaks up, voice more vulnerable than he meant.

The guy laughs. “Wow, trying to be a superhero?” He eyes him with a smirk. “Alright then, I’ll start with _you_.”

He points the gun at him with no remorse whatsoever. Miles doesn’t move, like a deer caught in headlights. He can hear his uncle screaming behind him, begging him to go, but Miles won’t take his eyes off the weapon that is ready to take his life.

“Pretty brave of you, kid,” The guy says, not sounding like a compliment to his ears. “Too bad you wanna die for that prick.”

He pulls the trigger.

But then he hears a voice yelling from the distance.

“Hey! Go pick on somebody your own size!”

He notices a white substance thrown right at the thug’s face, whose scream is muffled. Although he’s not sure what’s going on anymore, the black-haired boy can distinct the red and blue swinging around until they kick the criminal right on his face. The colors form a familiar suit, a red spider symbol illustrated on the back, similar to the hoodie he’s wearing.

“Karen, call 911,” The voice is… higher than Miles expected from the actual _Spider-Man_.

It doesn’t take long for the hero to turn around and rush to the boy and his uncle; he notices the white eyes widening at the sight of Aaron, which causes Miles to realize he has not made any noises since Spider-Man arrived.

“U-Uncle Aaron!” Miles cries. “Uncle Aaron!?”

Spider-Man places his fingers on Aaron’s neck, muttering, “Karen, vitals”; he would have asked who this Karen is in another situation. Seeing as his uncle isn’t answering him, he begins panicking.

“Please,” Miles sobs. He turns to Spider-Man with pleading eyes. “P-Please, you have to help him!”

The hero seems to be… taken aback, taking a few seconds to reply before Aaron lets out a pained noise.

“Help is on the way, he- he’ll be fine,” Spider-Man assures. “How about you, buddy? Are you hurt?”

Miles shakes his head in silence, for now not caring about himself – Aaron is bleeding in front of him and there’s nothing he can do but wait. What if they don’t get there in time?

“It’s going to be okay,” Spider-Man insists.

Miles stares back at him. He knows the hero has saved Aaron once, so he… he tries to believe him.

* * *

Sirens are heard in a span of minutes. Soon enough, they are echoing in the empty alley and several police cars arrive, as well as an ambulance. Peter calls for them and takes the unconscious thug to the cops while the paramedics make way to Aaron Davis and his nephew.

Although he’s not showing it, Peter can’t help the shock in his chest upon seeing the same guy he interrogated when he was searching the Vulture, injured this way. Worse yet, he wasn’t expecting to meet the guy’s nephew in such horrible situation – one that the brown-haired teen has unfortunately gone through nearly two years ago.

He did see what happened. The boy stood up for his uncle, knew he could die, but wouldn’t leave like Davis was ordering him to do. It was horrible, seeing such a young boy get almost killed like this. Peter offers himself to accompany the boy, seeing as though the others can’t reach his other family members. Apparently, his father is a police officer but isn’t patrolling in the region that night and his mother is out to work, too. Until they arrive, the young boy is dealing with everything on his own; it’s the least Spider-Man can do.

Of course, this means he can’t take off his suit – so he’s pretty much at the hospital, as Spider-Man, at the waiting room. He can feel weirded out glances at him every now and then, but he doesn’t give them any attention with the worried sick boy beside him. The latter hasn’t said anything since the authorities came in. Peter knows, looking at the kid, that he’s feeling guilty. The teenager is no stranger to that feeling, which has not yet faded, no matter the tremendous progress he’s made since Ben’s death. Nightmares of that night, his uncle’s blood in his hands are still vivid and traumatizing to Peter. He’s talked about it with May and Tony and does feel less ashamed of his struggles.

It doesn’t mean that it’s stopped hurting.

And with that little kid there, worrying over his uncle, it’s bringing the pain back inside the hero’s chest.

Peter hasn’t talked to him the entire time, knowing to give him space; but he doesn’t want the boy to blame himself. He’s so young, too young, to deal with this much pressure already. On the other hand, it can be admirable that he wanted to save his uncle, in front of a scary, armed criminal. Even if he could have been killed himself.

The younger boy is staring at the floor, his feet barely touching the ground. His cheeks are still stained with tears, even though he’s no longer crying. Peter can’t help his sorrowful glances; though he partly wishes he can take his mask off so he can get closure, but he’s unable to, when there are plenty of people in the waiting room.

Still, Peter doesn’t think he can leave this in the quiet.

“You, um,” He tries to say, sounding more awkward than he expected. “You doing okay?”

That’s a stupid question, he thinks soon after. The boy doesn’t appear to be annoyed, though. Instead… he shakes his head and whispers, “He got hurt… I couldn’t protect him…”

“No way, you were really brave! I saw you standing up for him—"

“No, I wasn’t! H-He would have still killed him, because I couldn’t- do _anything_. I just… froze,” Fresh tears threaten to fall. “Maybe if I weren’t so scared…”

Peter sighs sympathetically. “Hey, that’s- that’s nothing to be ashamed of. If… If that makes you feel better, uh… I get afraid pretty often when fighting crime.”

The kid looks at him in surprise. “You do?”

Peter nods. “Yeah. It’s completely normal – everyone is afraid, even, like, Iron Man. But even when you were scared back there, you tried your best to save your uncle. You did what you could; and it’s not your fault that he got hurt, it’s _always_ the bad guy’s, got it?”

The boy contemplates his words and, finally, nods, no longer looking so defeated. Peter admits he still needs the advice, having gotten it from Tony many times before. It’s a good reminder, and he hopes the kid gets it one day, too.

“You were a hero back there,” Peter tells him, smiling; he hopes he notices it underneath his mask, though. “You’d be a great Spider-Man – you just need the webs!”

He notices the dark, yet subtle blush creeping in the other’s cheeks as his bright eyes look down at his own red and blue clothing, a non-licensed Spider-Man hoodie (unofficial since he's not a worldwide hero like Iron Man, but he's flattered regardless).

“You really think so?” The boy asks.

“Of course, buddy. You did great.”

Finally, Peter appears to find a small smile revealing itself. Soon, the nurse tells them (while sparing a weird glance towards the hero) that the patient is doing fine and will be recovering for the rest of the night, given the blood loss.

Minutes later, he hears a panicked couple arriving – and then he also meets the parents, who greet their son in a tight hug. They enter Aaron’s room while Peter stays outside. He peeks a bit, seeing the boy hug his uncle with joyful tears, which brings a smile to the teen’s face. Deciding to give them privacy again, he turns around and texts May to let her know where he is, so she doesn’t worry too much about him on patrol.

Eventually, he hears the door opening and finds the boy again.

“Hi again,” Peter greets him warmly. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s okay, just tired. He… told me to give you something.”

“Oh yeah? What-?”

Before he can even finish his question, small arms wrap around his waist. Peter lets out a heartwarming, quiet laugh and returns it, ruffling his black hair.

“Thanks for saving us,” The kid says once they let go of one another.

“Sure thing… hey, what’s your name? Silly me, I didn’t even ask.”

The boy smiles bright. “I’m Miles.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Miles.”

Miles’ mother joins them briefly, too, thanking him for saving her son and her brother-in-law. Peter catches his father giving him a quiet thanks while looking... very serious, as if silently warning him he's got his eye on him.

“It’s okay,” The kid assures him, possibly noticing the shiver. “He says he doesn’t really like you but he doesn't mean it.”

Peter laughs nervously. “Yeah, okay.”

With his mother gone back to the room, the teenager approaches Miles again.

“It was great knowing you, Miles, but I should get going; my job here is done, but it only begins in other places.”

He offers his hand to the boy, who gratefully shakes it with a smile.

“Good luck out there,” Miles tells him.

“I’ll see you around, Spider-Man,” The teen winks at him, resulting in Miles’ eyes widening in awe and grinning brighter, if that’s even possible.

Peter sprints to the nearest window and so he webs into the night with a huge smile that no one sees.


End file.
